


All I Want For Christmas is You

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, Cute, F/M, Fluff, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV reader, Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: The reader has come up with a creative way to confess to Finland on his birthday. What will his reaction be? :3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Finland! I hope you enjoy this everyone! :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia or the song :3  
> You belong to Finland :D

“So, do you think he’ll like it?” I ask, my voice wavering at the nerves I’m feeling. 

 

Lukas nods his head, “I’m certain he will. You know him, anything Christmas and he’ll love it.”

 

I take a deep breath at his reassuring tone and he asks, “So when are you planning on doing this? At his party tonight?” I nod my head breathlessly, “Good idea. You do know we’re all behind you on this, right?” I nod, having told my idea to the other Nordics as well just to make sure so they all said they’d support me when I finally do it.

 

Lukas just smiles before saying, “I guess I’ll see you then.” I nod and leave as I still have to buy the Fin a birthday present. I already know the perfect gift but it’s just a matter of buying it so I quickly head to the store that had the figurine that I wanted to buy him. 

 

My eyes widen when there isn’t any on the shelf so I rush over to the sales attendant...They have to have one in the back, right?

 

“Excuse me, do you have another of the reindeer figurine that had been on that shelf?” I ask while pointing over to the shelf. The girl hums before saying that she’ll go check and I nod. 

 

I start pacing while waiting for her to return and my eyes widen in relief when I see her carrying a familiar white box and she smiles, “This was the only one left.” She hands the box to me and I pay for it, thanking her for looking and I rush out of the store with the gift. 

 

I end up walking by another store that has a beautiful scarf in the window, one that I’m sure Tino would like as he’s always complained about not having enough scarves. I buy it for him as well and decide to just wrap the figurine box in the scarf as it’s long enough and it’d look good~ 

 

I head home and glance at the clock, seeing that I have a little over an hour before the party is supposed to start. I just get dressed in something festive for the season as I know Tino would want a Christmas themed birthday party, especially with Christmas so close~

 

When I’m ready, I warm up my voice a bit to do the song that I’m wanting to sing for him and I’m glad that Matthias is making it where there is going to be karaoke and he’ll do a song first so that it doesn’t seem completely random. 

 

It doesn’t take long for me to get over to their house and I hand the gift to Tino, smiling when his eyes meet my own. “Takk, (Y/n)! I’ll open it in a minute~” I nod and he just holds the gifts as the other Nordics come into the room, this being all the countries coming to this specific party. Tino wanted the party on his birthday to be more intimate and the party that Alfred wants to throw him to be later so that he can enjoy his birthday with his family. It always honors me that he considers me part of his family enough to be here for this party.

 

After a little while, Matthias suggests karaoke and Tino’s eyes light up, him nodding happily. Matthias grins and goes up to perform a song, winking at me when I’m done. I look at him nervously before standing and taking the mic, searching for a specific song. The nerves grow a bit when I hear the opening notes but I start singing, hoping that my voice won’t wobble too much…

 

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_   
_There is just one thing I need_   
_I don't care about the presents_   
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

 

Tino’s eyes widen a bit in recognition and I just make eye contact with him, wanting him to know that it’s _him_ that I’m singing to. His eyes widen a bit more and he makes a gesture at himself as if he can’t believe that I’m singing this type of song to him. 

_I just want you for my own_   
_More than you could ever know_   
_Make my wish come true_   
_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

 

I take the mic with me as I go over to him and I reach out for his hand, pulling him up so that there’s no doubt that I’m singing to him. I just keep my hand in his and he blushes a bit when he notices but I smile into my singing, glad that I caused that reaction as it’s a good sign~ 

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_   
_There is just one thing I need_   
_And I don't care about the presents_   
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_   
_There upon the fireplace_   
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_   
_With a toy on Christmas Day_

 

I roll my eyes a bit when the line about Santa is sung as I guess the song wasn’t expecting me to be singing this to the Santa Claus for the rest of the countries. Tino just smirks at my reaction and I continue to sing, enjoying getting to show him how I feel for him. 

_I just want you for my own_   
_More than you could ever know_   
_Make my wish come true_   
_All I want for Christmas is you_   
_You, baby_

 

He blushes a bit when I sing that line and it just makes me feel giddy. If he’s blushing at the mere thought of me wanting to be with him like this, then it’s definitely a good sign~ 

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_   
_I won't even wish for snow_   
_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_   
_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_   
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_   
_I won't even stay awake to_   
_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_   
_Holding on to me so tight_   
_What more can I do?_   
_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_   
_You, baby_

_Oh, all the lights are shining_   
_So brightly everywhere_   
_And the sound of children's_   
_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_   
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_   
_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_   
_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_   
_This is all I'm asking for_   
_I just want to see my baby_   
_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own_   
_More than you could ever know_   
_Make my wish come true_   
_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_   
_You, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_   
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_   
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_   
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

 

I finish my performance breathlessly and I look at him, a blush appearing on my own face at the thought of what I’m about to say to him, “Tino...I just wanted you to know that...Mina rakastan sinua more than you know…” He blushes more when I say those words in his language and he smiles before stepping up to me and brushing some of my hair back behind my ear.

 

“Minakin rakastan sinua, my darling (Y/n)~” He purrs out and I blush as I hadn’t expected him to come out and say it like that. 

 

He glances at the others in the room before shrugging and leaning in, laying his lips on my own. I melt at the kiss, though my face flares a bright red as I know that the others are in here. I fold my arms around his neck and he just keeps the kiss sweet, breaking it after a bit only to give me another soft peck on the lips. He then pulls away and chuckles at my likely dazed expression. 

 

I just smile at him before tilting my head, “Oh, yeah! Open your present, Tino~” He nods and I glance at the other Nordics, Emil, Lukas, and Berwald smiling softly at me while Matthias beams at me while giving me a thumbs up. I blush further but look back to Tino as he takes the gift back into his arms again.

 

He unwraps the scarf first before looking at it, “It’s beautiful, (Y/n)! Takk~” I just smile and gesture for him to look at the box. His eyes widen at the figurine of two reindeer nuzzling each other and he lightly sets the box down before jumping up out of his chair and enveloping me in his arms.

 

“(Y/n), I love it so much, thank you~” I smile and return the hug, glad that my gift was able to make him so happy. “I love it, but not as much as I love the fact that I can call you mine now~” I blush at his words and I hear a soft aww from Matthias, causing my blush to darken further.

 

Tino pulls away and chuckles at how red I am, commenting on my likeness to his suit when he’s Santa. I just chuckle at that and the party continues, but not once do I leave his side. I’m so happy that today worked out well and I know that I’ll be capable of having many special Christmases with him in the future~

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! :3


End file.
